Battle of the Pranks 2014
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: 2014's battle! the gang pranks each other AAAAAAAAAALL throughout April! and soooo...the war begins...:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Ok so this story was supposed to be posted on April 1****st****, but I didn't have time to type it, it's my new tradition! Every April of every Year the gang will have a HUGE prankathon! Guys vs. Girls and each other! They get each other back etc. So here is the beginning of the prankathon song! Tune is to Deck the Halls! Show them Taylor! Guys!**

2014 Theme 

Taylor: *pops up* Hey it's April!"

Ryan: Time for pranking!

Troy:*spamming Gabriella* trololololol lol lol lol-

Gabriella: TROY!

Sharpay: Time for shocking!

Zeke: And Duck taping!

Ryan: ( playing part on bagpipes while Kelsi is practicing)

Kelsi: STOP.

Troy: Here we all come together!

Guys: Watching and making our girlfriends scream! *hi-5*

Chad: Welcome to the main event here-

Chaylor: Prankathon 2014!

Kelsi: Deck the halls with booby trapping!

Ryan: hahahahaha ha ha ha- *clown pops out of plant* AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Taylor: Tis the season to be joking! *poking Chad with shock pen repeatedly*

Chad: OH MY GOSH TAYLOR, STOP!

Gabriella: Finally I get too be a-

Girls: *Spraying crazy string on basketball team* happy mischievous child again!

All: THIS has been the annual taping!

Gabriella: Look both ways!

All: Before you Prank!

**Yep. Random theme =) *giggle* Oh and guys! By the way! My stories I haven't updated, I WILL update! SOON! When I get the time! Right now I'm focused on Troyella (Minus 1) The Story with the most reviews is what I update sooner! But I PROMISE I will! I'll post the pranks soon but for now I'd like to know what you think!**


	2. 12 to the A to the M! WHOOP WHOOP!

**12:00:00 AM exactly.**

A dark figure jumped off of Gabriella Montez's balcony and ran away. Then, getting to his secret lair, he turned on millions of computer screens. After the job had been done, he made a phone call.

_I never believed in…what I couldn't see…I never opened-_

Gabriella picked up the phone and looked at the clock, 12am. It was midnight!

"Hello?" The Latina said groggily

"Good morning Miss. Montez."

"Who is this?" Gabriella questioned

"Meanie." The person said

Gabriella flipped her phone away from her ear, then moved it back

"Troy it's in the middle of the night!" she whined

"I know that. Do You know what else it is?"

"No!"

"Get up and walk to the window." Troy leaned back in his chair

Gabriella blew air and stood up "I'm up. What now?"

Troy did a silent 5 countdown to himself after the pop and hearing the blood curling screams from his girlfiend, and seeing he pink flood of jelly coming from his container. Troy laughed hysterically

"Look up!" He managed to say "Look. Up!"

Gabriella looked up to see a video camera "TROY!"

"Its April 1st the beginning of the prankathon!" He laughed as all the lights downstairs flipped on "And you little lady," he said sweetly "Just got pranked."

"Troy what is this?!" Gabriella whined

"Its Pink Jelly! Wha ha!" Troy clapped his hands laughing hysterically "That goo is in love with your hair!"

There was a long Silence

"ITS IN MY HAIR?!"

_**Chaylor**_

Two hands picked up their cell phones, each calling their archnemisis

"Why good morning Taylor." Chad smiled

"Morning Chad." Taylor sat on her window seat

"Happy April fool's day." He said

"Happy April fool's day to you too." Taylor stretched

"I got you something." He said romantically

"I know. I'm holding it in my hand." Taylor said as she inspected the mini cherry bomb that her enemy had given her "I got you something."

"I know because I'm holding it in my hand." Chad said as he smirked and looked down at the contraption

The way they hated each other was indescribable. It was also funny for them how they could love each other like crazy at the same time.

They wouldn't tell each other that of course, they both agreed that they couldn't possibly know considering they were the two's first serious relationship. They covered it up with "I hate you." I love you was something they'd say if they still sparked after college.

They were opposites alike, and they knew each other like the back of their hand.

"Ok, I guess you got me this year." He said

"Likewise." The girl blushed

Suddenly there was a loud pop. And screaming. Lots, of screaming.

"YOU SET TWO?!" the teens said in unison

_**Zeke and Jason**_

Two Best friends whipped their phones to their ears

"Ya'll ready for this?" Zeke said excitedly as Jason did the tune (Do do do do do do do do do do!)

"Let's get it started!" Jason sang as he unloaded his supply chest

"Ha!" Zeke replied as he got his paintball gun

"Let's get It started!" they did crazy dance moves

"In here!" The guys finished doing Egyptian arm and head movements

"I'm feeling a bit mean today Mr. Baylor." Jason said in a British accent, loading his ammo

"As I Mr. Cross!" Zeke replied fake surprised as they continued their accents

"Do you think this will be the best battle eva?" Jason asked

"Yes do you know why?" Zeke looked like the joker right about now. All he needed was the makeup.

"Because-"

"THE GIRLS ARE GOIN DOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!" they cheered in unison cocking their supplies

"Yeah." They blew their water guns as they did army poses

"The few. The proud."

"THE PRANKSTAAAAAAS!" they sang high key continuing their wildness

_**Rylsi and Sharpay**_

"Morning Ry ry!" Kelsi said cheerily to her boyfriend

"Morning, what's up?"

"Nothing…when you get up later, check your closet." And with that she hung up

"Ok. Not weird" Ryan said to himself, flipping the covers back over his head

_Next get up._

Ryan looked for his school clothes only to find a red floral shirt and gold pants. His sister's clothes.

"what the-" he began. Soon his sister came in with his clothes on "Give me my clothes!"

"Happy April big brother!" she squealed to her win "Its swap day! Eeeeeeeeee!"

"WHAT?!" Ryan exclaimed

"I'm you! You're me! And Kelsi is combining our clothes to look like us! She didn't want to pair for the first prank!" Sharpay said giddily

"Well you can forget it! I'm not going to school in your clothes!"

"Oh yes you are. Mom thinks its cute."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-"

"Heres a wig." Sharpay tossed one to him

"Its not even our blooooooooooonde!" Ryan cried

"I know. It's a shame." Sharpay smiled as she went downstairs "Toodles!"

**Working on it! Stay with me! A shout out to ****Disneyfreak14**** who was ever so kind to review! Stay cool!**


	3. Note

**A note from the princess:**

***Quietly take a seat in Royal throne*****Oh ho ho no. No this is not a new chapter. This is a notification to the wannabes. Well, I guess that I'll have to claim my story ideas before posting because I notice that SOMEbody wants to copy and replicate my story idea for a Prank Battle huh? *low laugh* Well, all I have to say is...*Pat royal scepter in hand with evil face* Bring it on honey. *Fantasy crew appears at side, shaking their heads and grinning* Bring. It .On. *hi-5 Blake Griffin***

***Sweet face again*****  
****And for all you sweet amazing follower and favoriters, yes this battle is still relevant! And yes. I will update VERY soon. *Throne turns into plane chair* I am currently on a flight (Cant tell you where, but one of the former wildcats resides in that state.) as I type this, so I probably won't get to you guys until my return to Cali. Thanks again for your wonderful patience until I get back. Love you all! Just review or notify if I'm needed. *shrug* or...want me. You guys don't need me to survive that I know of. *wave* So Enjoy your summer everyone!**

***Flames behind*****And as for YOU unnamed author...I know. I know ho ho hooo your tricks. *I'm watching you sign* *Wave nicely as flames disappear* Have a nice summer too! But SERIOUSLY. I don't want to take drastic measures. So please stop piggybacking and we will not have a problem. **

*** End flames* Bye everyone!**


	4. So it begins

Everyone began to enter the school one by one. Troy, who stood by the door, already there. Gabriella walked up to the spot, pink goo (or for Troy's satisfaction jelly) attached to her black hair. Gabriella was trying her best to keep cool but Troy started snickering.

"Don't. Say. A word." She glared

"What?" Troy laughed "Sorry you look like Nicki Minaj!"

"Yeah, would you please tell me why the goo turned my hair PINK? !" She questioned

"Oh...Did I mention I got that from the super prank store?" Her boyfriend smiled innocently "Sorry."

"Troy Alexander Bolton-" she started

"Hey guys." Chad and Taylor said in unison Troy and Gabriella screamed in terror.

Chad and Taylor's looked as if they had stuck a paperclip in a socket. It literally was standing on end.

"Oh thank God I'm not the only one having a bad hair day" Taylor breathed a sigh of relief to Gabriella, who punched laughing Troy in the arm

"No seriously" Troy said in between laughs "What happened to you two?"

"Cherry bomb. Balcony. Please don't ask. " they said

"Yoo hoo!" A voice sang as the four heads turned to see Kelsi Sharpay and Ryan

"Hi Sharpay, hey Ryan, hey...Ryelsipay." Taylor said observing the clothing

"OH!" Sharpay squealed "I like that!"

"Ryan." Gabriella said disturbed "what's up with the whole Mulan look?"

"You mean the fact I'm wearing my sister's clothes? " Ryan said

"And that your girlfriend is wearing both of yours? " Taylor added

"This." kelsi grinned triumphantly "is our prank."

When the group recieved this information they burst into hysterical laughter. Ryan crossed his arms.

"Okay Okay! We'll stop We'll stop!" Troy breathed, wiping a tear, the bell rang and Ryan stepped to homeroom

"Strut Ryan! Do that catwalk! " Troy laughed

"Go twinkle toes!" Chad joined, Ryan growled. They all went to class. The moment they sat down Darbus' s face went white.

"Oh dear." She whispered weakly, the sophmores just smiled at her.

Suddenly the door flew open and fog came pouring in. When it cleared there in the doorway was Zeke and Jason, dressed in black. The girls squealed in delight, the group rolled their eyes.

Jason's prank vid journal:

Hah! I betcha didn't see THAT coming now did you!?

Chad's prank vid journal:

Very smooth guys. Enjoy it. Because we all know we're looking at this year's champion. Moi.

Taylor's prank vid journal:

Every year everyone still treats me like the baby sister in the group, but this year things are going to be different! I just have to beat Chad and Troy and I'm going to win! yay hehehe!

Gabriella's prank vid journal:

This is my first prank battle! I don't care to much about winning, I DO care about getting Troy back! The cutie...

Troy's prank vid journal:

I love Gabriella with all my heart and soul but when it comes to The Annual Prank Battle, it's a fight to the death. I love you Gabi I'm so sorry!

Kelsi's prank vid journal:

No more miss nice girl, for most of the time...all of you are going down!

(end)

"Sorry we're late." Zeke said as Jason lowered the fog gun "But we had awesomeness to attend to." the ladies sighed

"Mr. Cross and Mr. Baylor...hello...so I see the battle is in full swing already..." Darbus gave a weak smile they nodded "Miss. Montez? You too?"Gabriella nodded

"Oh dear...I need air..." She dabbed her face with a cloth. The group shook their heads at Zeke amd Jason. They nodded The other teenagers mouthed a stern no.

\- Who do you think will win and why? Say it in your review!


	5. Okay everyone! Your call!

**Thanks Kaychaylorandetc! K guys! Who goes first? Your call!**


	6. Dressed to embarrass

**Bonjour everybody, so if you heard this story is the one that's going to be most frequently updated due to the upcoming 2015 issue in April. (Though I might skip it this year. You can only come up with so many pranks). So enjoy! Due to your votes TROY is going first! Forgive me if you think it's short I'm whizzing through**

After homeroom Darbus called the students up to her desk.

"Hello Kids..." she began weakly as she cleaned her glasses

"Heyo!" The sophomores said cheerfully, Jason pinched out a small flame left in Zeke's hair.

"...Heyo." She said "Now do you all know why I called you in here?"

"Yeah!" They all answered in unison before their faces slowly fell "...Nnnoo."

She sighed "Every year this prank battle is your biggest event of the year and I don't want it interfering with your studies."

The gang looked at each other before saying in sync "No! Of course not! Whaaaat?"

"Good." She said "Very well then! Off you go." Darbus pointed, the teens shuffled out. When the door closed she took an Aleve and put her head down.

**Troy's Prank Video Journal:**

*In his room*

Silly Darbus, of COURSE this will interfere! *Fix chair* Now I assume that Gabi's gonna try to get me back for her hair disaster, well I have to get her back first! Behold, the dressing room prank! And I have a fellow cheerleader friend helping me!

*Natalie pops up* Heyo!

*Troy looks at camera seriously* She was helping me with homework I could swear.

Supplies:

1 Tube of Red or Hot Pink Lipstick

1 Kiss stencil

A store with dressing rooms (In our case Macys'. Since Gabi's taking me there later.)

1 Lady Friend (Natalie!)

1 Friend Distracting (I paid Kelsi 20 bucks. I am going to kill her if this doesn't work.)

1 Girlfriend (Ella!)

GO!

*Video, but in 3rd person format*

Later on in Macy's Gabriella giggled as she handed a reluctant looking Troy some shirts. He looked at Kelsi who was hiding in the Juniors aisle not so far away and motioned his eyes. Kelsi nodded and tiptoed over.

"Ella!" she chirped, Gabriella turned around and gave Kelsi a hug. Natalie quickly came from the perfume aisle and ran in behind Troy. Kelsi giggled hysterically.

"What?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi quickly stopped laughing.

"N- Nothing! Nothing." She flashed a smile

Meanwhile...

"Mess up my clothes." Troy said

"Kay." Natalie nodded before bunching the fabric up in her fists in various areas. After she was done she pulled out the lip stencil and pressed it on his neck, then took out the lipstick and traced it.

"Y'know it would be a lot easier if...I did it." Natalie shrugged

"No." Troy glared

"Okay." She sighed and continued tracing before stomping her feet and whisper yelling "Troy my arm hurts how many do you want?!"

"Fine just do it! It'll look more real anyway." Troy whisper yelled. 2 minutes later Gabi knocked on the door

"Troy are you done?" she asked

"Yeah!" Troy answered "Done!" he whispered to Natalie

"Wait!" Natalie said before putting discreet splotches on his lips. Removing the lipstick tube and screwing it down she laughed and pointed. "You look like a girl."

Troy laughed and came out.

"Okay!" Gabi chirped "Let me see-" she looked at Troy. "Troy?"

"Yeah." A hilariously pathetic looking Troy asked

"What- What-" Gabi stuttered looking at his neck and lips before yelling "LIPSTICK STAINS?!" she screamed, people turned

"N-No." Troy said trying not to laugh. Gabriella's eyes began to water

"Wh-Wha- EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Gabriella yelled

"Gabi I-" Troy discreetly snapped his fingers behind his back, Natalie came out doing the call me sign. Also trying not to laugh. Kelsi turned around and covered her mouth.

"WHAT HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gabriella screamed in tears, black mascara running down her face.

"She's hot Gabi Y'know?" he said trying to be serious

"You know what I know Troy?" Gabriella flamed

"That your mascaras running?" Troy said with a constrained face

"No! That I'm REALLY MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Gabriella screamed, Troy did a quick blink of his eyes and refrained from clutching his ears. He continued to enjoy the rampage.

"SHE'S NOT EVEN THAT PRETTY!" Gabriella sobbed

"Hey." Natalie pouted "Troy." she said

Troy sighed "It's a prank Gabi."

"HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU-!" her voice faded "What?"

"It's a prank." He said covering his mouth

Gabriella turned pale "B-But how do you explain-"

"Lipstick tube, stencil, clothes crumpling. With maybe an exception of time." Natalie said holding out their ziplock bag of surprise out "Check and weep Princess."

Gabriella's eyes widened, Troy pointed to the shirt he gave him, a tiny black dot was on it. A Video Camera. Oh poop.

Gabriella exhaled, looking around at the customers "Oh."

Kelsi came back with her hand covering her mouth as well, Gabriella stared dead ahead in shock.

"Kelsi." Her voice wavered

"Ella." She smirked as she held out her hand to Troy. He sighed and smacked a 20 in her hand.

*Gabriella's p.o.v Video prank journal*

*Sitting on stool in room with mascara running, clutching a blanket*

I will get you Troy Bolton! And when I do? YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!

*Troy's p.o.v Video prank journal*

*Sitting on bed with french mustache*

Ze art, of public humiliation.

Natalie: You tasted like sweat bro.

*Troy looks at her*

Natalie: Straight up.

*Troy tackles her and lifts his arm revealing sweat*

Natalie: DUDE!

Smell it! Smell it!

Natalie: *Pushes him over and rips his stache' off*

Troy: *Clutching now red mouth* Ow...

Natalie: *Hands him a bar of soap* Shower.


End file.
